icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015–16 Philadelphia Flyers season
| MinorLeague = Lehigh Valley Phantoms Reading Royals | GoalsLeader = Wayne Simmonds (32) | AssistsLeader = Claude Giroux (45) | PointsLeader = Claude Giroux (67) | PlusMinusLeader = Andrew MacDonald (+10) | PIMLeader = Wayne Simmonds (147) | WinsLeader = Steve Mason (23) | GAALeader = Michal Neuvirth (2.27) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2015–16 Philadelphia Flyers season was the 49th season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on June 5, 1967. The Flyers opened the regular season on October 8, 2015 against the Tampa Bay Lightning. This was the first season under new head coach Dave Hakstol. The Flyers finished fifth in the Metropolitan Division and seventh in the Eastern Conference, qualifying for the Stanley Cup Playoffs as the second Wild Card team in the Eastern Conference, where they would lose in the first round in six games to the Washington Capitals. Off-season After the Flyers failed to qualify for the playoffs for the second time in three seasons in 2014–15, head coach Craig Berube was fired. On May 18, 2015, the Flyers hired Dave Hakstol to replace Berube. Hakstol had been the University of North Dakota's head coach for the past 11 seasons, during which he had a 289–143–43 record and led the school to the NCAA tournament in each season and advanced to the Frozen Four seven times. The Flyers retained assistant coaches Ian Laperriere, Joe Mullen and Gord Murphy. Kim Dillabaugh was named goaltending coach on July 3, 2015, replacing Jeff Reese. The Flyers signed Kontinental Hockey League defenseman Evgeny Medvedev to a one-year, $3 million contract on May 20. June 27, the first day of the draft, was a busy one for the Flyers, as they selected defenseman Ivan Provorov with the seventh overall pick while also trading the 29th and 61st overall selection for the 24th in order to select forward Travis Konecny. The next day, the Flyers made a trade to create some cap space, with the Arizona Coyotes receiving Nicklas Grossmann and acquiring the contract of Chris Pronger, while the Flyers received Sam Gagner and a conditional 2016 or 2017 draft pick. The Flyers then traded Zac Rinaldo to the Boston Bruins in exchange for a 2017 third-round pick on June 29, while re-signing Chris VandeVelde to a two-year deal. The next day, the Flyers re-signed Ryan White to a one-year deal. On July 1, the Flyers signed free-agent goaltender Michal Neuvirth to a two-year, $3.25 million contract. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| 'Legend: |} Playoffs ''Legend'': |} Player statistics ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Flyers. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only. ‡Traded mid-season Awards and records Awards Records * |border=darkgray}} NHL record Individual Milestones Suspensions and fines Transactions The Flyers were involved in the following transactions from June 16, 2015, the day after the deciding game of the 2015 Stanley Cup Finals, through June 12, 2016, the day of the deciding game of the 2016 Stanley Cup Finals. Trades Signings Free agency The following players were signed by the Flyers via free agency. Two-way contracts are marked with an asterisk (*). Internal The following players were either re-signed by the Flyers or, in the case of the team's selections in the NHL Entry Draft, signed to entry level contracts. Two-way contracts are marked with an asterisk (*). Waivers The Flyers were involved in the following waivers transactions. Departures The following players left the team via free agency, release, or retirement. Players who were under contract and left the team during the season are marked with an asterisk (*). Draft picks Below are the Philadelphia Flyers' selections made at the 2015 NHL Entry Draft, held on June 26–27, 2015 at the BB&T Center in Sunrise, Florida. The Flyers original second and third-round picks were traded in two different trades. Notes References ;General *hockeyDB.com: Roster and player statistics Results and Schedule *hockey-reference.com: Roster and Statistics Schedule and Results *Flyers History''': Season Overview Game Scores & Results Playoff Results ;Specific Category:Philadelphia Flyers seasons Philadelphia Flyers season, 2015-16